The best of society
by kingblahblah
Summary: Kidlock,Teenlock, and best for last Johnlock! and to believe it all started with... wait whats the ball in the pen called? I dont own any of sherlock ect.
1. Chapter 1

**ball point pens**

He sat there sighing, his posture poor as ever. He leaned on his arm and if he cared about himself in the slightist he would have noticed that it was going numb,but that didnt matter cuas he needed to get proof of teacher Holly's free peroid affiars. Why you ask beceause he forgot to study for the pop quiz he had next peroid in her class so the answere was blackmial! either way he deserved an A,for all his wasted time, typically it wouldnt be that hard to find a kid with a camrea especially since this was the last month of Primary school, but he and the other kids had a enmity to settle. There of course lied his problem no camrea no proof well beside the obvious. The blasted bell rang with his mission failed. Stretching off the rickety metal bench he accepted as his turf. kids were funny things the way they grouped and accepted there postoin in society and he bitterly hated himself for participating.

"Hello kids"Holly chimmed ignoring the papers on her desk that were surely the pop quiz. "Johns Finally come to school." The kids giggled and whispered and even Sherlock had to admit it was humorous that this kid would come to school this late in the year. "John take your assigned seat please." She gestured toward the desk behind Sherlock and with an audible snap, everyone finally cuaght up to Sherlock. Realising that John was the transfer student who got suspened on the first day of school in fact becuase of that Sherlock kinda found him funny, of course only in a stupid muscle chraged idoit kind of way._Sherlock was walking slightly in front of John on the first day of school and one of Sher's nemises called out 'freak' john looked up then and must have assumed they where refering to him becuase he called him an ass and punched him in the gut and walked off.O yeah he smiled at me that day too_. Kinda like he did just now before he took his seat "the freaks got a new friend" the egotistic badmitten playered chortled. Sherlock brushed it off but John tensed.

I finished the 'pop quiz' as the Holly called it though there was nothing suprising about is she always did one after we had finished learning about an inventoin. Why should I care who invented a bloody light bulb! good for him who cares. Fustrated Sherlock toes played with his Sherlock John who had finished earlier then him was bieng oddly quiet he wasnt even shifting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs John shook the desk sitting back down he snickered obvoisly trying to be quiet and cover it up .It sounded as if he was taking a pen apart. He left his desk yet agian silently a small ball rolled under Sher's desk it ... it couldnt be the ball from andersons pen could it?... " hey,you forgot to right your name igit" john commented as he walked to turn his paper in " honey sit back down well pass them up in a minute" Mrs. Holly informed him and the Class giggled but that was nothing compared to the boisterous luaghter that had just occured two desks in front of Sher. "Anderson, you might need a new pen" john snickered "you ass! this is a bunch of bollucks" anderson stood ready to punch John as black ink streamed down his paper and on to the grey speckled carpet.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trench coat indoors**

The laughter hushed and Mrs. Holly frose, and Sherlock inspected the glob like ink! It was Bick ink and sher was studying how it flowed and how the puddles formed, he wanted to go home he had a new expermint to get to. "John, you just got back stop causing a fuss" cried. "But Mrs. I didnt do anything!" john yelped "Then why are you bloody laughing"Anderson shouted."I think he's admiring the irony of it all"sherlock helped out john his new favorite of the stupid bloke populatoin. "..Yeah the karma's hysterical" John giggled and Sherlock was rather suprised John understood what he had meant. "O Principle, please help me"Mr. Holly wept into the phone.

It was a brightly light hallway where Sherlock where the two blokes who had it out for each other. Sherlock squirmed in his seat anxousily,it was a waste of his time he just wanted to go him and steal his fathers pens but no! He had to sit until the principle talked to them. "Kids.." Mr. Lestrade said omniously "Greg, might I leave now" Sherlock proposed. " You,use my proper name jeez and no you may not leave." Lestrade killed of any chance of debate by turning his rounder self to John. "So, john is it, why'd you pull such a prank?" Mr. Lestrade stummbled on the unfimliar blond kids name. John huffed and kept his silence, "John I cant help you if you dont tell me" Lestrade sympathised. "No" John noded and left. "Well I guess ill let the rest of you off with a warning"Lestrade shooed us out of the building.

That morning Sherlock Kept his coat on indoors along with his gloves and scarf. He was covered in ink and lukily only a streak had gotton on his face but his brother had shouted at the mess he'd made and Sher couldnt deny that he had a good time making it. "I didnt know freaks get cold" Anderson pestered walking past him to lunch. "At least this freak can use a pen" John mocked back. The sudden occurrence somone beside him made Sherlock jump to the side of the dirty sidwalk. John smiled and waved "Im John Watson" John offered his hand in greeting. "I know, im Sherlock" Sherlock took of his glove to properly shake hands with John"ewww whys your hand sticky?" John giggled. at first Sherlock thought he had prespired in class but when John lifted his hand and it was covered in ink they both laughed."where you that desprate to be part of the group" John chukkled. "Of course not I hate them, I wanted to know the difrences between inks" Sherlock shouted embarrassed. "Well its a relief to know I didnt get suspened for defending a follower" john stated proudly turning to leave."Wait what you..." john had kept walking,so a desprate Sherlock grabbed his jumper "you knew they were refering to me and thats why you punched him?!"Sherlocks voice went between pure joy and confusion. "yeah" John siad turning his head toward an astounded Sherlock "So the pen thing..." Sherlock left his sentence un ended and let John finish it " was cuase he mocked you... I still wish I could of punched the bleeding fool" John stated matter-o-factly. "why couldnt you punch him?" Sherlock questoined secertly hoping he would, Anderson deserved it. "After being suspended my pop sent me to military camp to qoute on qoute 'straigten me up" John made little finger brackets. "then why'd you help me out the yesterday your father might send you back" Sherlock didnt understand Johns kindness. "why do you care so much about pens?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Im really stoked that you liked my Fanfic. Please review and criticize so I can make it better! Ideals for chapters are also much appreciated ^-^ **

Let it Snow

Sherlock and John had gotten to be good..umm frien..acquaintances over that week. They did normal kid things like digest food together and talk. John didnt seem to mind when Sherlock explianed his expermints. Though Sherlock didnt origanally intend to_... John and sherlock both lived realtively close to the school and so they'd meet up about a block away and walk to school together."Hey Sher" John waved,as his red cheeks made a deep contrast with the icy winter weather."Dont call me Sher! its sherlock" Sherlocked insisted blushing, but nontheless he raised his hand up to wave. Wich ensued the forces of gravity to push his sleeve down revealing a burn."Sher! are you okay?" John freaked out and thought I was being bullied agian._ So to save John the worrying he ranted about his expermints and Sherlock found it helped him think. "Are you listening?" John was aggitiated and kept tapping his fingers. "Umm, no" Sherlock stated bluntly "Oi nevermind then,you wouldnt care anyway" John sighed."Good caus I told you I want to be a Private I right?" Sherlock asked enthused by talking about his dream "Yeah?" John picked his head off the metal table "I think I got a case!" Sherlocks voice rose as he explained "what? but where kids no way any one hired you" John was dumbfounded by the ideal."Well im not really hired, im more of a free detective" he retored annoyed "Then your like a, consulting detective!" John boasted Proud of Sherlock. "Yeah the world's first consulting detective!" Sherlock beamed "so whats the case?" John tapped his foot on the sandy playground anxiously "I have reason to believe a certian house maid is trying to brake into the family safe" Sherlock explianed proudly "thats a bit clishe"John announced blantly." If you dont believe me then you cant help me catch her" Sherlock pouted "No way I get to go to your house!" John was in disbelief. "Yeah! so you wanna come well need a camrea though" sherlock mind was planning how to catch the maid "I can just bring mine" John stated in delight "Thanks we'll meet at our block at 6 o'clock k?" sherlock was ecstatic that John was gonna help him but he was also nervous.

Sherlock wasnt sure if John was coming it was snowing and he was 5 minutes late. Sherlock nervously paced on the frozen sidwalk and glanced down the street agian seeing a bright red boy running and panting down the street "John" Sherlock yelled waving " Yeah Sher Give me a minute" John shouted back cupping his around his mouth to amplify the sound. When john caught up he had snot dripping out of his nose "eww gross John" Sherlock mocked him. "Shut up" John grabbed Sherlocks scarf and blew his nose. "Hey thats disgusting!" They broke in laughter falling onto the snow. Sherlock sat up seeing John wriggle around on the snow. "What are you doing?" Sherlock asked puzzled. John glanced up and broke out into laughter " you.. know.. wether I have... tea or ... cocoa ..for breakfast.. but you ..cant tell what ... im doing now?" John said in between spourts of laughter. "Shut up and tell me you git" sherlock blushed. Not that anyone could tell becuase both there faces where tomato red from the cold. "Im making a snow angel you igit" John continued to chuckle."Oh" Sherlock said still not knowing what he was doing "Oi" John stood revealing a imprint of a 'snow angel'. "Try it Sher" John pushed him down " okay get off me." Sherlock was still blushing as he waved his limbs "there" Sherlock stated proudly he had made his first Snow Angel. then a snowball nailed him in the back of his head. It was on...


	4. Chapter 4

Tea?

Frigid fingers clasped around snow as giggles and chortles. Rang out in the block, John had gotten in the first shot but, John had not expected Sherlock to have the slightest clue what a snow ball even was, a grave mistake on his part. Sherlock had seen the other kids bash one another and Sherlock had never been allowed or even desired to play Sherlock didn't understand what was so fun about it. That didn't mean that Sherlock even understood what was enjoyable about it now but he well knew that he was having a grand time! He acted as if he was about to cry and crouched down the sniffling of his cold nose really helped with the facade. "Sher im sorry, im not tryin..." a snow ball whacked John right in the kisser and Sherlock couldn't stop laughing in time to avoid Johns return shot hitting him in the neck and melting into his jacket "hows that" John gleamed. From there they both took crouching positions and dotted the roads with there foot prints as they chased one another taunting and missing one another most of the time once in a while the got in a lucky shot or two. "Git you missed" Sherlock stuck out his tongue and when John went to grab a hunk of snow a small silver rectangle fall out his coat pocket "Hey is that a camera" Sherlock presumed by its size and color. "yeah, I brought so we could catch Cliche maid" John smiled and then both their faces dropped "How long have we been out here" John asked though neither of them had a watch. "run!" Sherlock grabbed Johns hand racing off down the snow veiled road leaving their foot prints behind.

Sherlock opened one of the double doors at the entrance inviting John in "I did imagine you were rich when you mentioned maids but wow" John eyes danced in awe Sherlock glanced at the open yet cold room and he wasn't referring to the tempature . "you look like a half drowned dog" Mycroft kindly pointed out " Mycroft, John" Sherlock smiled "John don't bother with that waste of space" he leftMycroft behind guiding John to the living room "O dear" a maid frantically came stripping the boys to their jeans and the threw towels at them "all bring you some you look about the same size" She tottered off "is that her" John put his hand up to Sherlock's ear to whisper " Bloody hell your hands are cold" Sherlock grabbed them concerned for his friend! His hands where a vibrant red. "I didn't have any gloves" John blushed as Sherlock stood holding his hands "umm tea yes lets have tea then" Sherlock said not really sure what to turned around and called the maid "Kiss up" John was recognizably maid tottered back in holding a pear of red and blue sleeping attire. "yes!"she smiled and gave us both are set of clothes.I winked at John he shook his head. "Me and John want to sit in front of a fire and.." Sherlock glanced at John and asked "Tea or Hot chocolate?"

Sherlock and John sat in front of a popping fire place sipping tea. Sherlock told John why the fire was blue instead of red and why it happened. John sat content but melancholia loomed at the edges of his mind."So how do you suppose we are to catch this Maid" John asked smilingly lightly "well,first I need your camera then will attach it to a delayed frequency circuit of course we couldn't put it here if we didn't have a delayed frequency circuit because then we'd get her back and yes we could attach the circuit to a diffrent..." John assumed he meant attach the wires to the camera battery "yes!" Sherlock smiled someone finally understanding "you do the rest"John let Sherlock tweak with it as he rambled on "Sherlock Your a genius" John said honestly.

* * *

**Sorry I Might have switched perspective at the end ^-^ from here on out it well be strictly Sherlock unlees you want it to switch off or be in Johns. Mates please review so I can improve! and for those of you who did you (if you want)can consider me your mate ! thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

Little black card

"Sherlock I'm bored" John said giving Sherlock puppy eyes. "Well theres nothing we can do till she thinks were asleep" Sherlock sighed looking at his friend who lay in the adjacent sleeping bag. The blue fire reflecting off Johns sleepy face "she will most likely come once the fires out so" JSherlock turned his head and smiled at John apologetically "Well it looks like thats gonna be awhile so... wanna make a fort?" John asked sitting up. "umm yeah" Sherlock sat up, not knowing how to make one but trusting John. "First we need Some more blankets and a couple chairs" John smiled pulling the red recliner closser "Okay follow me" Sherlock led John all over his house all whilst trying to be quite and avoid the maids "Kinda feels like where spy's huh Sherlock" John whispered and they both tried to hush there giggling.

"well there" said Sherlock Gesturing to the 'fort' that more or less was just a heap of elevated blankets. "Come on in then Sher" John held a the door flap up as giant smiled plastered it self on his face. It was dark and cramped and sher couldn't have loved it more, at the end of the fort making they only had one blanket left and a singular pillow. they didn't actually now where the pillow went but nonetheless they couldn't find and neither one of them wanted to take the fort apart to look for it. John laid down exhausted to be up at eleven and Sherlock let him sleep. Sherlock though sat up under the blankets thinking of how his life had changed so much in such a short amount of time and for once what he looked forward to wasn't growing up and leaving behind his family or a gaining knowledge but he looked forward to more times just like right now. And that was the first time Sherlock fell asleep so early. On a side note it was also the first time Sherlock slept on someones chest, but it wouldn't be the last.

"Damn!" someone yelled after a snapping sound had woke both boys up, and they where a suspicious shade of red. "Its her" they shouted in unison standing and bringing the whole fort crashing down. They ripped sheets of themselves and John ran after the bumbling silhouette fleeing down the hall. Sherlock glanced down at the open safe and swiftly followed John's pursuit. "Hurry" John yelled reaching back to grab Sherlocks hands. Sherlock blushed and stared at the shorter boy dragging Sherlock behind. "..." Sherlock didn't know what to say for the first time he just looked at John an noticed, John was going to fall! the to long pajamas where dragging behind his feet and then John stepped on it. "John" Sherlock dove to catch him before he hurt himself. "Thanks Sher" John moaned disgruntled. Sherlock nodded and happened to glance at the open safe. "Sher are you okay?"John asked panic rising in his voice "no I'm such a bloody moron" Sherlock smacked himself on the forehead, it hurt. "calm down, what?" John asked standing to see if Sherlock was injured "Oi I'm fine, its just I didn't realize..."Sherlock trailed off. walking over to the safe and reaching into it to grab a mirror. "you see John Theres not money in the safe, well not in your typical sense. But She didn't know that so once she found out what it was she had to cover it up but she couldn't simply close the door without triggering an alarm and this alarm she didn't have a password for because she never intended to close the safe, so instead she made it appear empty." Sher raised the mirror "the rabbit in the box trick" John said dumbfounded "but theirs one thing I don't get if their is no money in the safe whats in their?" John asked walking over to Sherlock. Sherlock reached in and pulled out a little Black card " A limitless withdraw card, she would have needed the pin to use it" Sherlock smiled at John and for the second time John praised him "Sherlock your Brilliant!"

* * *

**thank you! ^-^ please suggest new chapters an criticize old ones**


End file.
